martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Huo Yanguang
Description A red haired man that looked no older than 20. One would feel a heroic bearing and heaven-defying courage in his body. At first, he was an extremely arrogant individual, showing disdain to all challengers. Bu after losing to Lin Ming, Huo Yanguang became a completely different person. He no longer attended any meetings with the juniors of other noble families, but spent most of his time in seclusion, diligently cultivating, withdrawn and indifferent to everything else. Originally, Huo Yanguang should’ve been punished by his family clan due to the seriousness of his loss, and the resources he owed were impossible for him to pay off by himself. However, his uncle had taken responsibility for his loss and had received the blame in his stead. His uncle was willing to repay the phoenix plume blood for him, but Huo Yanguang had rejected his good intentions. His uncle even wanted to compensate him with some high-grade saint artifacts but this was also similarly rejected. To Huo Yanguang’s uncle, several high-grade saint artifacts wasn’t considered anything at all. This was because Huo Yanguang wanted to depend on himself to repay his own debt. Synopsis He had caused quite an argument with Lin Ming in his stay at Phoenix Cry Palace. Not only that, but he had made his lackeys harass Lin Ming everywhere, there were even those that came outside of his residence to shout out challenges at him. Lin Ming ignored them all. In the end, Lin Ming treated him like an ant to be stepped on. He had fought Lin Ming and was sorely beaten. He was a genius amongst the juniors of the Huo Family Clan. Without mentioning his background, the resources he enjoyed were far superior to those of a common disciple. He had formed a 12 mile origin energy cloud that covered his entire residence and withstood the baptism of the Heavenly Dao, surprising the entire Phoenix Hall. His limelight was unmatched, and even some Divine Lord Elders of Phoenix Cry Palace were disturbed. With such a story, that should’ve been the greatest and most celebrated moment in Huo Yanguang’s life. It should’ve been the day he carved the confidence and belief of victory into his bones, and used this power to overwhelm Lin Ming and win the Phoenix Blood Spear. He would’ve really been a chosen pride of heaven with a great destiny gathered in his body. With his four level layered heavens ninth stage Life Destruction as well as the immense destiny placed on him, his future achievements were infinite. However, fate always made fools of men. Huo Yanguang had lost, and he had lost in such a miserable way that he couldn’t be any more miserable! With his four layered heavens ninth stage Life Destruction cultivation, he had lost to Lin Ming. Quotes * (Huo Yanguang loudly laughed, trying to stir up Lin Ming) “Hey, jewelry has always been gifted to beautiful women, and divine weapons have always been bestowed upon heroes. A top grade saint artifact should definitely go to someone who deserves it. If you, with your fifth stage Life Destruction and top grade saint spear, fight me with my eighth stage Life Destruction and lose, then what honor do you have left to keep that Phoenix Blood Spear?”Chapter 971 – You Only Have Yourself To Blame * (Laughing recklessly) “Hahaha, Lin Ming, even if I don’t use this Blackfire Blade, I still have the confidence to defeat you. But even a lion must use its full strength to capture a rabbit. I won’t give you the slightest chance of victory. I’ll use my greatest strength and roll over you. I’ll show you what despair is so that you’ll never dare to struggle with me ever again!”Chapter 976 – Glory of the Phoenix Blood Spear Items Blackfire Blade The sword blade was six feet long and the hilt was a foot long itself. Combined together, this sword was as tall as a man. Trivia * 8000 drops of Ancient Phoenix blood in his body * Fourth Layered Heavens Ninefall/12 Miles References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Divine Realm Category:Phoenix Cry Palace Category:Ancient Phoenix Smelting Trial